Your Shining eyes
by Fabi
Summary: Shaoran retorn to Japan after 8 years and find something about Sakura...


Hello! And here is one more fanfic, this time inspired on a poetry about my favorite couple on CCS. Forgive me if I made some mistake on the story. My first language is Portughese and don't english. Then, forgive me about spelling errors.

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me. I loved it, girl.

Have a nice reading.

****

YOUR SHINING EYES

By Fabi

__

"How beautiful, the green eyes,

Spreading spring times!

The light of your love comfort you

When waits for the look of you!

The green that gives rest to the eyes!

The hope color it's green.

With the love of the green eyes

My heart shall swings.

Green eyes I love!

To marry they take me.

They're stars of fair weather

To life bring beauty."

Germano de Novais, Green Eyes. (Translated from Olhos Verdes)

"Attention, please, ladies and gentlemen. We just landed on Tokyo's International Airport. We wish you all a nice stay."

Shaoran Li got up from his sit feeling his body a little harsh from the flight. He couldn't believe he was back to Japan. It was about eight years since he returned to China to accomplish his training, promising her he would be back some day.

Her. His Sakura.

They kept contact by letters and phone calls but it wasn't the same. It was two years since they didn't talk to each other, just when he started his last and hardest part of the training where talking to people was forbidden. This phase has just ended the last day so he took the first flight he got to Japan. He didn't call because he wanted to surprise her.

He was dieing to see his Sakura. Every day away from her was like a whole eternity. But he was also a little afraid. Would have she kept the promise and waited for him? After all, eight years were gone; they were not longer 11 years old kids but 19 years old young adults. Will her love be the same? 

He had no doubts he loved her. And it only became bigger with the distance and time. He was decided to stay by her side forever if that was her wish.

He wanted to see her smile, always so shiny, so honest, and so beautiful. Her smile was one of the facts that made him fall in love with her about that age. The smile and the eyes, so green he could lose himself into them. Eyes that could see his soul. By closing his eyes he could just see her in his mind with that smile and those shining eyes.

He already new what he would do after get his luggage and pass by Immigration. First he would go by his old apartment to leave his luggage and take a shower before get dressed to see Sakura. Thank God his mum sent Wei before to get the place nice and do some grocery shopping. The next thing to do was buy a gift to his beloved that he hoped she would accept, if she still loved him. Then he would go by her place.

__

Latter…

Shaoran got close to the Kinomoto's yellow house. By there he saw the house was all shut down and there was a 'To sale' plaque by the door.

His eyes got really open when he realized that Sakura and her family moved out. How was he going to found them? He thought about that for a little while and suddenly an idea pop to the top of his head: Tomoyo. Even if she didn't know were they were, he would find some other way to find them. He got his way to Tomoyo's home.

Getting there he got some trouble to speak to Tomoyo 'cause the Daidouji family security system was really good and he wasn't expected. But after a long talking he finally got to talk to her.

Tomoyo got surprised when one of your security people said there was a young man called Shaoran Li in the living room that wanted to talk her. "It can't be", she thought, "he's in Hong-Kong." She went to see him, anyway.

She saw a tall guy standing by the window. Even throw the years she recognized him 'cause he still had the same serious look and the rebel hair. She showed one of her warm smiles and got bend to welcome him.

"How are you Li? Long time no see. What brings you here?"

Shaoran bends in response.

"I'm good. You? I'm back just as I promised Sakura. I went to her place and found out they moved. Where is she, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo looked with an interrogation air at the guy right in front of her. He didn't know what had happened? Then she remembered what Sakura said about two years ago. He started his last phase on the training and could speak to nobody. She felt sorry for him.

"You don't know what happened, Li? Sakura hasn't told you?"

"No. I was forbidden to talk anyone. I don't talk to her about two years. What's going on, Tomoyo? C'mon, you can say it." He started to get worried since she wasn't saying a thing.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I can see you're worried. You love her, right?"

"Yes more than anything in my whole life."

"Then you should know. Her family was forced to move 'cause of the accident Sakura suffer about a year and half."

"Accident? Tomoyo what happened? Just say it!"

"There was this guy after Sakura's Cards and she fought against him. He was very strong and powerful. Even with Kero and Yue by her side, it was a really tuff battle. She won but paid too high for that."

"C'mon Tomoyo. Enough with all this tension." By this time he got pretty worried.

Sakura wasn't a trained fighter as he was. Her magic was strong but she didn't have all the training request.

"Yue and Kero took her pretty hurt and unconscious to her house. They told everything to Touya and her father. She woke up two weeks latter. It all looked fine. Her scratches were healed, included the one in her had, but we realized she couldn't see us anymore."

"What do you mean she couldn't see you anymore?"

"Her vision got compromised on the battle, Li. Sakura is blind. That's why they moved out. They found a house with no stairs so she couldn't fall and get hurt."

Shaoran got sit in the closest chair he found trying to understand the meaning of those words. His Sakura from shining eyes was blind. Those beautiful eyes couldn't see anymore. And all 'cause he wasn't there to protect her on the battle.

"Is this forever?" it was all he asked.

"I'm afraid so. The doctors couldn't make a thing. Her optic's nerves were completely destroyed at the battle and there was no way to get them back by surgery."

He got up and looked throw the window.

"How's she dealing with all of this?"

"Well she had to change school. She went to one where she could learn Braille. Yukito moved in with them 'cause his other identity, Yue, just like Kero, keep blaming their-selves for fail to protect her. So he wants to be by her side. Sakura is trying to improve all of her other senses. It's being pretty hard though she acts like it was nothing. In fact she's the one dealing better with the situation in all her family."

"This is all my fault Tomoyo. Y'know?"

"You were not even here."

"Exactly. I should've been here. I should've protect her with all my life."

"You wouldn't be able to do anything. Yue and Kero couldn't."

"But I could've try! I could've take her out of the way or at least got in the way of the attack." He said quietly "Where you there? I would like to see the tape."

"No, I wasn't. Sakura used Sleep on me. She didn't wanted me around such a dangerous battle so she wouldn't get worried."

"Where is she Tomoyo? I gotta see her. I must say I'll be there by her side no matter what happened."

"I'll take you there but please! Calm down. And don't try to do stuff for her. She doesn't like that."

*****

About half hour latter, Tomoyo's limo stopped in front of a beautiful white house. Shaoran got calm when sensed Sakura's aura inside the one floor house. An aura that was much more powerful than eight years ago when he left.

__

Inside the house…

Sakura felt something was about to change. There was something different on the mystical field around the city. Something that wasn't there the day before.

She thought, by the nun time, that lousing her vision wasn't that bad considering that after the accident she realized the existence of a magical field around Tomoeda. Throw this one she could notice any change involving magic and be prepared to what could possibly happen.

But it was different… And she felt like she knew that, from a long time ago.

Well as professor Mizuki keep saying 'there are no such things as coincidences. There's only the inevitable.' She could say that would meet this source really soon.

Her senses still charmed Sakura especially the magical ones that has evolved throw this time. Her magic got reached to unbelievable levels before that fateful battle. She could feel a person on the other side of the world if she wanted to. The only thing she was sorrow is that she couldn't see her beloved people's faces anymore: her family, friends, guardians and magic cards, and a guy with brown hair and caramel eyes; specially this last one that all that she had in her memory was a eleven years old kid that now was supposed to be a man.

She was thinking about that when she felt him. Then a magical aura appeared and she hadn't felt this in about eight years. A much stronger and powerful aura. And then she knew what was different at the magical field covering the city. He got back. And should be by the other side of the door as she felt.

"Kero!" she called for the sleeping guardian.

"Cake…" he said still asleep.

She smiled and decided not to wake him up. She was worried about him 'cause he hadn't sleep the last few days. She make her way to the front door getting away from all the possible obstructions as she knew their position by number. Her father and brother insisted she knew were everything was located, getting afraid she would bump into something and fall. She thought it wasn't necessary 'cause she could now where it all was by magic but still couldn't argue with her family that turned into overprotected since the accident, including the guardians.

Shaoran was about to ring the bell when the door got opened. It was when he saw her, more beautiful then ever remembered.

"Shaoran…" it was all she said right before throw herself into his arms.

"Sakura!" he hugged her tight so it could never end.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Tomoyo shouted while taping the scene. "I'm gonna call this 'A Kept Promise.' "

Shaoran got Sakura a little away from him and looked carefully noticing the same shining eyes as before. There was nothing different except for a small scar by the corner.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I felt your aura. She changed a little bit but still I could recognize it. You got back as you promised. I'm glad. So, when did your training got over?"

"Yesterday. I came on the first flight I got."

"Sorry. I'm being so rude. Please come in. You too, Tomoyo."

"I'm not staying Sakura. You two must have a lot to talk." Tomoyo said good-bye to her friends right next, going away.

She guided Shaoran over the living room. He notice how she walked so confident without hesitate over the furniture.

"Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

They remained in silence for a while. They didn't know what to say. Sakura decided to go first.

"So how was your training?"

"Pretty hard. The worse wasn't all the proofs but the fact that I couldn't talk to anyone. Loneliness is horrible."

"Poor of my little wolf. If it makes you feel better, your aura is much more stronger."

"I trained a lot for that. I notice your aura is a lot stronger too. Really much stronger."

"Well I'm right to say Tomoyo already may told you what happened. All I can say is that is missing me one sense and all the others got stronger, specially the magical ones. That gave me a lot more power."

"I'm sorry for not being here when you most needed me, Sakura."

"Shhhh! Don't be silly. It wouldn't have made any difference. If you stayed, your training wouldn't be accomplished, and you could have been really hurt or worse. I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"But I could have done something to help you and the consequences could be others."

"Shaoran, nobody could have done a thing. This was my destiny I know that. I'm always thinking about that. And I don't want you blaming yourself for something you had no idea. It's enough Yue, Kero and Touya doing that every day. But I wanted to ask you something."

"You only have to say it once."

"Can I touch your face?"

"My face?"

"I'm sure you notice we both grown up."

He blushed. Who wouldn't notice she had grown up? She was gorgeous with a longer hair and very well 'bendy' not like before.

"Of course I noticed." He said quickly.

"When I hugged you I realized you grown up a lot. And your voice also sounds different it's deeper. I can't see your face with my eyes but I can at least feel it with my fingers. Can I?"

Shoran got in his knees and let her slowly go with her fingers all over his face. He was amazed by her gentle and kind touch and with the feelings caused by this.

Sakura felt his manly face by her fingers. He was no longer a kid. He was a man. And he got back for her as the promise. Now everything would be alright.

They were both so concentrated on that activity that hadn't notice when a small someone got into the room looking for his master. He saw her next to a stranger and thought she would get hurt. He would protect her. And could not fail like the other time.

Kero got into his truly form and prepared and attack. Sakura sensed that and created a magic field before it hit Shaoran.

"Kero don't!"

"He was gonna hurt you."

"No he wasn't. Don't you recognize him?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I'm offended, fur ball. Forget about little brat?"

"Li!!!!!?????"

"That's right and back, fur ball."

"I'M NOT A FUR BALL YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Easy Kero. We heard you! What were you thinking attacking my company anyway?"

"I'm sorry but I assumed he was gonna attack you, Sakura."

"Shaoran would never attack me, Kero."

"I would take that drink now, Sakura."

"I'll go get it. Want something, Kero?"

"Sure."

Sakura went to the kitchen so Shaoran and Kero remained alone in the living room. Shaoran decided to have a little talking now that Kero was back in his false form.

"How did you and Yue let this happen? Didn't you protect her?"

"You don't think we blame ourselves every single day for that? That bastard had creatures that kept us busy. When they were finally gone, Sakura already had received the attack and was finishing with him. If only we finished with the creatures earlier or if we hadn't pay any attention, maybe it would different."

"I wished I was here too. Then I could've done something…"

"Hang on, brat. You weren't here and didn't know what was happening. Although I wished you were here too 'cause even if I hate to say this, you always protected Sakura. But unfortunately, you weren't."

"What about her magic? I feel her aura truly powerful."

"Her powers are evolving with time. I can say for sure she already got over Eriol and reached Clow's original level. And she'll for sure get over him too. She can do magic without the cards, like that field she created before. Actually, she barely uses the cards since a while ago. And she created new ones. There are about 80 Sakura cards now."

"What about Touya and Yue? How did they react?"

"You are a big nosy, right brat?"

"Let's just say I have some issues to deal with Sakura, if she wants to."

"This ain't gonna hurt her, is it?"

"You don't have to be careful, fur ball. I would never do something like that."

"Good, 'cause she's been throw too much."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well you know Yue, always so cold and quiet. But this really got into him. He even influenced his alter ego to move into with her family and completely accept her as his master. He didn't even care that much about Clow. You'll see this soon when Yukito and Touya get home from work. And this last one… Well you know he was already overprotected about Sakura. Now she can't stand him. He literally won't let her do a thing. He complains when they have to leave and I'm the only one here 'cause he thinks I can't protect her anymore. Imagine that, can't trust me!"

"I wonder how is he gonna react when he sees me…"

"Get ready, kid. He'll eat you alive."

"Here you go. So you've already talked about me?"

"How do you know?"

"C'mon, Shaoran. You just got a way to leave you alone with Kero right on time. Even though you two don't get along. The only reason would be to talk about me and what happened."

"Sorry, Sakura. I just needed to hear from someone who was there and I didn't want to bring you bad memories."

"It was nothing, it's ok. What brings you here, anyway?"

"I came as I promise."

"Just 'cause of that?"

"No, actually. I wanted to talk to you in private but Kero doesn't bother me." 'It kills me saying that name!'

"Well I'm all welcome."

"I don't know exactly how to start but here we go. Sakura I wanted to say that nothing changed about the way I felt about you. My feelings got even stronger. I'm sure I love you more than anything in this life. I'll always love you. Even if you don't."

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course I love you. Thinking about you gave me strength so I could go throw all I've been. That and the promise you made saying you would be back."

Shaoran was happy. She still loved him. Now he had all he needed to hear so he could finally do what he wanted to since he got there. He got a small jewelry box from his pocket and was about to get in his knees when remembered she couldn't see him. He put the box into her sweet hand.

Sakura opened the box and was trying to figure out what was in it. She found two wedding rings and got astonished.

"Shaoran… Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes sweetheart." He took her hands and they were both holding the box. He asked, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. This was a dream coming true. Her warrior loved her and wanted her as his wife even though she was blind. She felt her eyes get fielded with tears and throw herself in his arms.

"Yes my love. Nothing would make me happier."

Shaoran couldn't believe in what he see and hear. Her eyes were shining when she accept his propose. This should be a dream!

Kero was happy too. Even though he disliked Li he knew that he would never let anything happen to Sakura if he could help. She was going to be happy and he knew how much she deserves that. She always put the others in first place then herself, no matter what pain. And she has been throw so much. It was settle. He would stand by the young couple sides when they told her family the big news, especially Touya and Yue.

Shaoran put one of the rings on her finger and helped her to put his on his finger. Then he remembered something else, a detail.

"Sakura I should've told you this before. You still can't get back with the proposal. I won't be able to live here in Japan. I have to come back to Hong-Kong and ride my family business. I would appreciate if you come with me as my wife. I have to be there six months from now. What do you say?"

Sakura thought over a while. She would have to leave her home city, her family and friends. The guardians probably would go with her. At least Kero it would be for sure. Yue was a whole other story. But she would be with the man who loved her the most and in a place where everybody would know her by now and not by her past. She would be free of her brother that was getting annoying with his overprotection. She could get her own life. But how would Shaoran's family receive her?

"Can I make some questions before?"

"Sure anything you want."

"Does your family know about this?"

"I cleared that up eight years ago. I said that when I accomplished the training I would come here to make you my wife if you wanted to. This way I was sure they wouldn't get me another fiancée."

"And how are they gonna react when realize that I'm blind?"

"I can't sure you nothing. But unlike here magic is something pretty normal in my family. I can't say what you can or cannot do but I can sense you magic is replacing your lost sense. If you prove that to my family they won't say nothing more and accept you like totally."

"And I'm not gonna be watches all the time? Am will I be able to things on my own? Not being treated like some invalid? I want them to know me as a normal person and nothing else."

"I guarantee you'll not be watched all the time but 'cause of all the status and importance of my family on society there'll be always someone watching at least socially. You'll be able to do all you want for your own inside the family standards. That will mean nothing as I recall of your manners. You will be treated in different way but that's because your grateful magic power. If someone bothers you just show them you are as normal as them. Or send them to talk to me. I'm sure I'm gonna change their minds."

"Then I'll go with you. You said you have to leave in six months. That means that the wedding must happen by this time."

"I would marry you even tomorrow but I guess you'll want a big ceremony right?"

"Well I don't need a ceremony but I think it would be nice to reunite family and friends specially those that are far away from here. Your family is coming right?"

"Just the close ones. My family is gigantic. And they'll probably throw us a party when we get there. I'm positive May Ling will sure come. And Tomoyo will want to draw your wedding gown right?"

"Honestly I think she already has one. It's all she can talk about for the last few days."

"Now all it's rest is to pick a date, honey."

"Hey!! Aren't you forgetting anything?"

"What is it Kero?"

"Your father and brother. What will they say about this? I'm not sure they're gonna take this pretty well. I mean, your father might be easy but Touya will never ever accept this marriage. Plus you'll be moving to a whole other country far away from his sight. I think Yue won't like this neither."

"Oh to be honest Kero, I don't care. Right I'm sad I'm leaving them but I also want a life. And now I have the opportunity to be with the man I love from a long time ago. They won't stop me I won't let them. And I only need daddy's approve to get married. Touya has no right to say a word about it."

"And I'll be right here when you talk to them. I won't leave you again."

"Then I hope it all goes right."

"There's no need to worry Kero 'cause everything is gonna be just fine."

__

Half hour latter…

The three remained sitting in the living room till they heard the Kinomoto's car arriving. It was about time to Sakura's father to know what was happening.

"Looks like my father is gonna be the first one to know. That's good. I prefer to talk to him first then I'll deal with Touya latter when everything will be already solved."

"Sakura I'm home. Where are you?"

"In the living room, daddy."

Fujitaka Kinomoto went to the living room and finds his daughter with her guardian by her side and a young man he didn't recognize that was saluting him.

"Who's your guest Sakura? Do I know him?"

"Yes daddy. Remember him Shaoran Li, from my 4th and 5th grade?"

Fujitaka thought for a while till he connected that name to a child's face that once loved the lesson he gave to Sakura's school. "Oh! The boy that liked archeology." Then he remembered something that the guardians said, long time ago, and that was confirmed by his daughter. "Sakura wasn't he the one that went after those cards with you?"

"That's right daddy. He promised he would be back and here he is."

"That's good. You kept your word."

"I would never fail with a promise I made to Sakura. I would never hurt her."

"I'm glad."

"Daddy we want to talk to you. It's pretty important."

Fujitaka noticed his daughter's expression on her face. That meant it was really serious.

"Ok. I'm all yours."

"There's something I haven't told you throw all this years. It's something that happened eight years ago." And she told her father her feelings for Shaoran, how he was always giving her advices about the cards, how he protected her when she was about to change the cards, when he helped to change Light and Dark, how he was always comforting her. She told him about the love declaration and how it got to the promise they made he would come back and she would wait for him and they'd be together forever.

Fujitaka listened very carefully, trying to decide what to do. He could see they were very determent to go throw this. Suddenly he noticed the ring on his daughter's finger and one looking alike in the man's hand too. And he could understand what they wanted by telling him all of that. He got prepared for what was coming next.

"And I kept my promise too waiting for Shaoran, daddy. And he's here again."

Shaoran took from there.

"And we talk and realize our feelings haven't change at all. And that's why we want to get to the third part of the promise: stay together forever. So I asked Sakura to marry me." 

"And I said yes."

"But Sakura you two got years apart from each other. Wouldn't just be better to wait a little while and live along together? And you, young man, knows that she's now compromise without her vision."

"Yes sir, I know. And I take her as the way she's now. I won't let this tare us apart. And she keeps proving me she doesn't need any help with her view. There's nothing that can stop us from getting married, have a family and a home. And if you're still worried about her safety we'll never let something happen."

"What do you think Kerberus?"

"I believe on the brat's word. He did protect her after that horrible beginning. And I know that if he can stop nothing bad will ever happen to Sakura."

"Daddy I want this more than anything in the whole world. This is my chance to be normal and happy. I'm gonna be with someone I really love. Please just let me have a normal life!"

Fujitaka thought about all they said and their anxiety faces. That's right his daughter deserve a normal and happy life with a man's love and a family. And he was accepting her for what she was not caring about her deficiency. And he already knew about her magic. Sakura and Kerberus trusted him and he got back to her no matter what. Yes he would give his blessing. He could not deny Sakura a chance to be happy.

"If you two both want it I won't stop. You shall get my blessing." And he saw all happiness in their eyes.

"Daddy, two more things."

"Now what?"

"We're moving to Hong-Kong."

That was not good for him. His little girl would go to a whole other country.

"What? Why? Can't you live here?"

He explained about his family business and how they couldn't be transfer to Japan. But there was nothing to worry about 'cause Sakura would be well treated. And they could always visit her just as she could visit them, as much as possible and he would come with her too, if possible.

Sakura's father understood the reason and that was probably for the best 'cause she would be in a new place when no one would keep remembering her about her past. 

"I understand. And what is the other thing?"

"Touya." Sakura just said.

"Well your brother is not gonna like this at all. You don't need to worry since I already gave you my blessing and won't regret don't matter what he says. Kerberus are you coming with her?"

"Yes I'll be right next to her."

"What about Yue?"

"I can't tell 'cause his other half, Yukito, will probably want to stay since he has all this strong bonds that won't like to brake."

"I think I can do something about it." Sakura said.

"What is it dear?"

"I can separate Yue and Yukito with some help."

Shaoran got stunned. So she had power to do that already?

"I can help. Count on me."

"I don't mean to hurt you sweetie I know your powers grown up a lot but I don't think they're strong enough to do this. I'll need Eriol's help that if Yue and Yukito agree."

Shaoran got a little hurt but he knew she was right. His powers were the weakest compared to Sakura and Eriol.

It was about that time when the two missing ones arrived.

Yukito and Touya heard voices on the living room and got over there meeting to the rest of the family just as another young man. Touya was about to have a heart attack when he saw that guy holding his sister's hand and it only got worse when she told who was him and why he was there.

"MARRYING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!"

All in the room started to argue about Touya's attitude.

"Dad have you gave permission to that?"

"Yes I did."

"He's gonna hurt her like he did before."

"Touya they explain me all and that's not gonna happen I'm sure."

"She's blind! She can't take care of herself."

That was when Sakura got pissed off. She was not made of crystal and would not tolerate that anymore.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself. I'm just blind not dying, lay down in bed. And I'm sick of you always watching and restricting what I want to do. I wanna live, be a normal girl. Love and be loved as a woman, have kids. If you haven't notice I can do all I did before except reading and I even create a Card to do that for me, Reading. And now I finally have an opportunity and I'm not gonna let this go just because you think I can't handle this. You have to understand I'm tired of being hold up and overprotected. I wanna be happy next to the person I choose for."

Shaoran looked at her astonished and amazed. Her eyes were so shining more than ever when she was defending herself from her brother.

Touya was amazed too. His sister has never raised her voice like that or showed her wishes so clearly and in such strong way. He was astonished and speechless. 

Sakura couldn't see the people's faces but she felt the silence around them. Her father decided to go first:

"Sorry Sakura. We didn't realize we were holding you up. Touya your sister is getting married and moving off. That's her wish and what will make her happy. I want to see her happy no matter what. And most of all don't you want the same for her?"

Touya said nothing just glared at Shaoran.

Kero interrupt the scene.

"We want to talk to Yue."

Yukito transform into Yue the other Card's Guardian. Sakura took the word:

"You did heard that right Yue?"

"Sure."

"And what do you think?"

"I trust in Clow's descendent but I'm not sure if I'll be able to go with you my Master. My other half will not leave this place and I wanna be around you to your protection."

"Yue that was exactly what I wanted to know. You want to go but Yukito doesn't. What if I tell you I can separate you two so you can have independents lives?"

"Can you really do this?"

"I can with Eriol's help. But I tell you now it's gonna be a long and painful process."

"I agree."

"So I'll call Eriol and we'll do it when he comes here for the wedding."

Sakura called Tomoyo and tell her the great news, and almost got deaf with her screaming. Then she called Eriol and told him all about what's going on, asking his help. He told he would do whatever was possible. Right next Shaoran told the great news to his family in Hong-Kong. They were all very supportive. And then they were just talking about the wedding.

__

Three months latter…

It was about a month to the wedding. Eriol got to Japan earlier to help Sakura with the enchanting issues. He also wanted to see a young woman with long dark hair and light purple eyes.

They were all gather on Tomoyo's house in an extensive room where they could do the separation enchanting. Shaoran was falling Sakura's orders and was drawing her magical circle on the floor while Tomoyo and Eriol were lighting candles around the entire room. Meanwhile Kerberus, Touya, Yue, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were just watching all what was happening.

They got to their places when everything was settled. Sakura and Eriol were in front of each other and each one in one of the extremities of the circle; Yue stayed on the center right on top of the star. Tomoyo got her camera ready and checked the batteries one more time. The others stayed around to a possible help.

Sakura and Eriol got concentrated and started to shine when they were with their magical auras to the top. Soon they were saying a spell in some old language. Yue was glowing. All the others were amazed and also a little cautious while Sakura and Eriol get more and more energy to the spell. In a few minutes Yue was glowing so hard that was impossible to look at him. Right next the light divided in two when a scream could be heard from the separation pain. Sakura and Eriol now got to the serious thing putting all their strength to what they were doing finishing to get two living beings living separately. They got throw with the spell at same time and fell on the floor unconscious 'cause they spend all their energies in that magic. Shaoran held Sakura before she got to the floor while Ruby Moon was with Eriol.

Yue and Yukito also fell throw all the pain. Touya grabbed Yukito and Spinel Sun was supporting Yue.

And it was done. Where earlier there was two living beings in a body now there was two different ones, each one with its own body and personality.

Now all they had to do was wait for the four of them to wake up so they could move on with their lives.

Two days latter Yukito and Yue were alright. Eriol and Sakura needed at least a week to get better and with full energy.

__

A few weeks latter… 

It was about time to the so expected wedding.

They were all reunited at Tsukimine's Temple for the ceremony. From Shaoran's side of the family only the closed ones came. May Ling would never miss that wedding for nothing in the world. She was going nuts to catch the bouquet. All the other relatives would be at the ceremony on Hong-Kong. Old school-times friends were also there: Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, professor Terada and others. Kaho Mizuki was there with her British fiancée that no one knew. Tomoyo and Sonomi were there for the Amamiya family just like others. Tomoyo was feeling so happy 'cause Sakura let her do her wedding gown. She got there with her camera and wouldn't miss a moment of the ceremony. Yue was wearing normal clothes and Kero was also there in his false form. Eriol and Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon in their disguise were close to them. Touya was sitting in second line next to Yukito that kept constantly to him to calm down and relax, and try not to interrupt just like he promised Sakura.

Shaoran was at the altar waiting for his bride. Then he saw her, even more beautiful then ever, approaching in her father's arms. Her eyes were so shiny. And he knew he would remember that for the rest of his life. He took Sakura's hands from her father and turn to the monk to make their vows. That was gonna be a memorial day in their lives. To Sakura 'cause was marrying the man she loved and he was accepting her for what she was. And to Shaoran 'cause was gonna be together forever with that wonderful woman that has the most gracious smile he ever saw and those eyes always so shiny…

__

"It's not the challenge

That defines who we are

And what we are capable to do,

But is how we accept this challenge:

We can burn down the ruins

Or build again from it, slowly in tiny steps,

It's a road that takes us

To freedom."

Richard Bach – Nothing just happen

Original titled "O brilho dos seus olhos" by Fabi.

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP.

Translate by Tamara Accorsi.


End file.
